This invention relates generally to a floor surface treatment machine used for treating floor surfaces, and more particularly to an extraction machine used for cleaning floor surfaces with a cleaning liquid and then extracting the dirty solution from the floor, and even more particularly to such an extraction machine having an improved cleaning system.
In extraction machines of conventional design, a solution tank contained within the machine housing releases a cleaning solution onto the surface to be cleaned, such as a carpet. The cleaning solution is a pre-mixed solution comprised of water and a liquid or powder cleaning agent. The solution is sprayed onto the carpet through one or more spray nozzles located in front of a scrub brush of the extraction machine. The scrub brush, driven by a brush motor, works the cleaning solution into the carpet to effect cleaning of the carpet, leaving a dirty solution within the carpet.
During operation, the machine is self-propelled or moved manually to pass over the dirty solution so that a vacuum shoe attached to the machine remains in contact with the carpet and collects the dirty solution. A vacuum pump driven by a vacuum motor creates a vacuum within a recovery tank which communicates with the shoe by means of a recovery line extending between the recovery tank and the shoe. Suction created by the vacuum pump extracts the dirty cleaning solution from the carpet, resulting in a cleaned carpet. The dirty solution is suctioned through the shoe and recovery line into the recovery tank carried by the machine.
It is also known to provide an additional set of spray nozzles intermediate the brush and the vacuum shoe to dispense additional cleaning solution, drawn from the same solution tank, onto the carpet to rinse the carpet prior to the dirty solution being suctioned from the floor.
One drawback associated with the conventional extraction machines described above is that a residue of cleaning chemical often remains in the carpet after cleaning. This typically results in quicker re-soiling of the carpet. Another drawback is that the pre-mixed cleaning solution in the tank must be drained from the solution tank when the extraction machine is being stored, such as when cleaning for the day is completed. This prevents settling or separation of the cleaning chemical and water in the tank. However, this also results in wasted solution where the contents of the tank are not completely used during cleaning.
Among the several objects of this invention may be noted the provision of an extraction machine with an improved cleaning system which leaves carpets cleaner than conventional extraction machines; the provision of such an extraction machine which leaves less cleaning chemical residue in the carpet after cleaning; the provision of such an extraction machine which reduces solution waste; and the provision of such an improved cleaning system which can be incorporated into existing extraction machines.
In general, an extraction machine of the present invention for cleaning a floor surface, such as carpeting, comprises a cleaning solution dispenser capable of dispensing a chemical cleaning agent onto the surface being cleaned. A container is carried onboard the extraction machine and defines an interior space for holding a supply of the chemical cleaning agent. The container has an opening and a closure for the opening, with the closure having a passage extending therethrough in fluid communication with the interior space of the container. A chemical delivery line provides fluid communication between the passage of the container closure and the cleaning solution dispenser for delivering chemical cleaning agent from the interior space of the container to the cleaning solution dispenser. A metering device is disposed generally adjacent the container closure in fluid communication with the passage of the closure for metering the flow of chemical cleaning agent from the source of cleaning agent.
In another embodiment, the extraction machine comprises a cleaning solution dispenser capable of dispensing a chemical cleaning agent onto the surface being cleaned. A source of cleaning agent is carried onboard the extraction machine and a chemical delivery line provides fluid communication between the source of chemical cleaning agent and the cleaning solution dispenser for delivering chemical cleaning agent from the source of cleaning agent to the cleaning solution dispenser. A source of diluting solution is provided for delivering diluting solution to the cleaning solution dispenser, and is in fluid communication with the chemical delivery line to permit admixture of the chemical cleaning agent and the diluting solution during flow to cleaning solution dispenser to form a cleaning solution for dispensing onto the floor surface by the cleaning solution dispenser. An injection device is in fluid communication with the source of chemical cleaning agent for injecting chemical cleaning agent from the source of cleaning agent into admixing relationship with the diluting solution to facilitate admixture of the cleaning agent with the diluting solution. A metering device for metering the flow of chemical cleaning agent from the source of cleaning agent is disposed substantially upstream of the injection device.
Other objects and features will become in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.